The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens.
When an eyeglass lens is fixed to an eyeglass frame by wires made of nylon or the like, grooving is performed to form a groove, into which the wire is fitted, on a peripheral surface (an edge surface) of the lens on which roughing and flat-finishing are performed. For this purpose, an eyeglass lens processing apparatus including a grooving unit has been proposed in recent years.
However, according to the grooving in the related art, processing speed has been prior to other conditions and the appearance (quality in shape) of the groove to be formed has not been regarded as an important factor. Accordingly, a grooving grindstone having a granularity of about #400 has been used as a grooving tool. However, in this case, even though polishing (mirror-finishing) is performed on the peripheral surface of the lens, the groove to be formed becomes whitish, so that the appearance is poor. Further, variation in use of grooves, that is, the use not for the purpose of fitting of the wires but decoration of the eyeglass has been regarded.